As an adhesive tape used for connection between conductive components such as electrodes, there has been known an adhesive tape containing solder particles (Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 describes an anisotropic conductive film (ACF) containing solder particles as the conductive particles.
In Patent Document 2, there is described a method of interconnecting terminals using a conductive adhesive containing a conductive particles composed of an alloy having a Sn/In composition, and an epoxy-base resin component.
Patent Document 3 describes manufacturing of an adhesive by mixing solder balls, a flux agent such as malic acid and an epoxy resin, and then coating the adhesive on a polyimide circuit board having a metallized pattern formed thereon.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 61-276873
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2004-260131
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 4-262890